


Now I just sit in silence

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Short, Weird, angsty, less than a hundred words, sort of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my best work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I just sit in silence

**Author's Note:**

> Title and last line from Car Radio, by twenty one pilots.

     Finn wanted to run, wanted to escape, to go until he wasn't even sure what he was running from.

     He wanted to burn until there was nothing left unchanged, undamaged, until he was beyond feeling the pain.

     He wanted to forget what he had seen and done and been.

     He wanted to break without anyone trying to pick up the pieces. 

     He wanted to be nothing, exist nowhere. 

     Sometimes quiet is violent.


End file.
